The Best Laid Plans
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: The road to Hell is paved with good intentions. Follow up to One Turtle Dove's Pusher fic.


**The Best Laid Plans**

**Summary: The road to Hell is paved with good intentions...**

**A/N: So I came up with the first paragraph in the 15 seconds it took me to walk from the living room to the bathroom and I told it to Rachel when I got back and she thought I should use it in a follow up to her post-pusher fic. So the set up is they have kissed once and were gonna let it go, but that's driving Scully a tad bonkers and comes to head whilst they're at Skinner's bday party. Get it? Got It? Good. **

**Dedication: Rachel. I bow to my Fic Yoda. She's awesome and I love her. Beef-ef. **

**Disclaimer: I own them. Really. My last name is Carter and everything. That's the story I am sticking with until I get a blood test proving other wise. JK. really. I own nothing. I don't even have money for cat food and this is the longest disclaimer ever!**

She was almost drunk and she hadn't even had a sip of wine. She'd been catching his eye off and on for the past few hours and each glance was like a shot of whiskey. When her blue eyes met that unique Mulder shade of brown, part of her turned to goo.

"Agent Scully." The guest of honor said, his harsh voice ripping her from her thoughts.

"Oh. Asis.. Age....uhm, how are you... happy birthday!" Scully stumbled.

"Thank you and I'm fine." Skinner eyed her cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Why?" Scully rushed the words out of her mouth.

"You haven't touched your cake." Skinner told her.

"Oh." Scully searched for a good lie, "I'm on a diet."

"I'm sorry. Let me have one of the waiters clear that for you." Skinner told her, handing the plate to a passing server.

She had really wanted that cake.

Skinner had babbled on about something Scully really didn't care about, finally one of the senior agents must of taken pity on her and came over to invite him out for a cigar. Mulder plopped down in the now vacant chair, licking the icing off a fork, "Good cake."

Scully glared at him.

"Whoah! Put the phasers on stun!" Mulder exclaimed.

"Skinner gave my cake to a server before I ate it." Scully pouted slightly, playing with a napkin.

"Why'd he do that?" Mulder asked, taking another bite of the fluffy white cake.

"Cause I told him I was on a diet." Scully sighed.

"I take it you're not on a diet."

"Why!? Do I need one!?"

"Are you pms-ing?" Mulder looked at her as if she had two heads.

"No! God! I don't know. Maybe." Scully sighed, "I wanted that cake."

Mulder rolled his eyes and took a piece of the cake onto his fork and held it out, "Here."

"Thank you." Scully leaned in and took the bite off the fork.

"How sweet. The Spookys share food." An agent muttered as they passed by.

"Do you have your gun on you?" Mulder asked.

"No, why?" Scully asked.

"Cause if you did, the FBI would be short an agent." Mulder replied.

"Am I really that mean?" Scully asked him.

"To me? No. To the boys? No. To Skinner? Sometimes. To Agents who shove their noses where they don't belong? Always." Mulder beamed with pride.

"Gee, you sure know how to make a girl feel good." Scully dead panned.

Blue met brown again and Scully shuddered visibly, "You ok?"

"Fine." Scully shook her head, _damn that kiss last week. _

"Take a walk with me?" Mulder asked, standing up.

"Why?" Scully looked up at him.

"I hear this place has a wicked cool goldfish pond." Mulder grinned.

"Fascinating." Scully stood up, they walked out the padio doors of the building that lead into a gorgeous garden. A Weeping Willow hung over a bench swing, their were man made ponds and gorgeous flowers blooming everywhere.

"Wow." Mulder mumbled.

"It's beautiful." Scully looked up at the stars that shone overhead.

"Hey look." Mulder elbowed her, two agents were going at it against the side of the tree.

"That's sick." Scully scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"The wonder of nature." Mulder chuckled and it was Scully's turn to elbow him, "Hey! That's what Skinner gets for having an open bar!"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Scully grumbled.

"What's your deal?" Mulder asked.

"Nothing!" Scully said in that thirteen year old voice, the one that was annoyed with parents acting stupid in front of their friends.

"Okay, take two. Scully, is something the matter?" Mulder asked.

"You kissed me!" Scully exclaimed.

"That's what this is about!?" Mulder looked at her, sighing internally.

"You kissed me and I know we agreed to let it go! And I really want too... This is all YOUR fault!" Scully pointed a finger at him.

"My fault!?" Mulder's jaw dropped, "You're nuts!'

"It's your fault I'm nuts!" Scully glared at him, "You come in here with that Mulder swagger and that hair falling in your face and your damn eyes! And just don't look me in the eyes, okay?"

"I can't look you in the eyes?" Mulder asked, his voice growing soft.

"No! And you need to cut your hair... and if you could change the way you walk..."

"Scully." Mulder pulled her into a hug.

"I hate you, okay?" Scully whispered into his chest.

"Well, as long as you have a plan." Mulder chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" Scully hit his shoulder.

"I'd never laugh at you."

"Let go of me. I don't want to get the residual shock when lightening hits you." Scully gave in, chuckling herself.

"You okay?" Mulder asked, pulling away.

Scully nodded, "Sorry for going crazy."

"It's okay, I like making you crazy." Mulder grinned, like the little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Thanks." Scully rolled her eyes, shoving him lightly.

"Want to get out of here? I rented 'A League Of Their Own' and it's no fun mocking alone." Mulder told her.

"So sure you'd get someone to come home with you?" Scully teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it was between you and Linda -with the trifocals and graying hair in legal." Mulder shot back.

"And I won. I feel so special." Scully laughed.

"No. I think Linda is goin' home with Skinner." Mulder shot back.

"GROSS!" Scully rolled her eyes, "You're twelve."

"Let's get out of here Scully." Mulder told her.

"Sounds like a plan." Scully said and turned to head towards the car when Mulder caught her wrist, spinning her around and kissing her. Scully was momentarily shocked before sunk into the kiss.

He pulled away panting, "Best laid plans."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Scully said, pulling his head down to kiss him again.

**A/N: Yeah. Cause they so kissed... a lot! We all know what happens when those cameras fade to black! LOL! And yes, they were going to mock 'A League Of Their Own' cause my hate for Tea Leoni knows no bounds. Also, I have no spell/grammar check and it's 4:14 am.. so sue me if something is wrong!**


End file.
